Two Kicks Get The Ball Rolling
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: Natsumi has never played soccer, will she join in the training session? What happends when Fubuki decides to get involved? Rated T FubukixNatsumi slightly. Slight Romance.


Inazuma Eleven!

Two Kicks Get The Ball Rolling.

* * *

"Eternal Blizzard!" Fubuki yells, exclaiming his signature hissatsu technique towards the goalie.

He flicks the ball with his, foot, preparing the shot, ice slowly appearing around him, then flipping sideways to smash the ball with his stronger foot, spiralling the shot onwards.

The goalie claps his gloved hands together, preparing his block.

"Fist of Justice!"

The signature god hand appears, then tightens, and in one clean punch clears the ball into the midfield, where others were practicing.

"Nice shot, Fubuki!" Endou noted, boosting confidence towards the striker.

"You too, good stop." Fubuki nodded.

Fubuki then turned from the captain and went to retain the lost ball.

"Not a bad shot, Eternal Blizzard is definitely getting stronger" Natsumi told him from the sidelines.

With Fubuki being a quiet kind of guy, he decided to walk up to her, rather than shouting from the field.

However, Endou noticed this, and curiosity quickly took over.

"What's up Fubuki? Practice isn't over yet, we should try again, don't give up!" Endou encouraged.

"I haven't given up yet" Fubuki smiled gently. "I'm just taking a break for a few minutes"

* * *

The striker then turned to Natsumi.

"I think I'm getting better." Fubuki replied to the brown haired manager. "Don't you think so?"

His town slowly seemed depressed, even though he wasn't aiming for perfection as he used to with his brother Atsuya, he still wanted his team to notice his improvement.

"Maybe, but then again, I've never played soccer, how can I tell?" She stated, trying to apologise, without showing it through her proud personality. She didn't want people to know she had a soft side.

"Aren't you bored on the side lines? I remember, during the incident with my brother inside of me, I was recovering, and stayed on the bench, to be there for the team, but, during the genesis game, I wanted to play so badly, have you ever had the feeling of wanting to play? Not even one time?" The white haired boy asked, wondering about her interest in soccer.

"I can't say that I have" Natsumi answered, looking down at the pitch.

"So, why not help me with my training?" The boy questioned.

Her eyes widened in response, before snapping at his stupid question.

"That's ridiculous, I can't play soccer, I've never kicked a ball before" She admitted.

"If Touko plays, I'm sure you will too!" The now excited Ice striker replied, taking her hand and taking her onto the field, walking to the opposite goal which was not currently being used.

"So let's give it a shot, we will shoot first, follow my lead" The boy said as he winked at her, then stepping up to the ball.

He took a few steps back from the ball…

Took a deep breath…

Closed his eyes…

Then, in one swift motion…

He opened his eyes in a solid glance, rushed towards the ball and hitting it hard in the centre, sending it rushing towards goal and into the empty net.

Fubuki walk towards the goal and collects the ball in his hands, and offers the ball to the girl beside him, in awe of the shot.

"Now it's your turn"

The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment, and crossed her arms, looking away, refusing to play soccer.

Fubuki realized she wasn't going to shoot, but that didn't stop him.

"I'll teach you if you'd like" The polite boy asked quietly.

She turned to see a kind expression on his face, and she felt like she couldn't turn the offer down, after all, he is taking his own time down to help her.

"After all, how can you be a manager if you have never kicked a ball" He stated.

She wasn't sure if he was being harsh about that comment, but by the expression he had, it didn't seem spiteful in any way, he was being genuinely sincere.

"Okay…" Natsumi said doubtfully. "I'll only have one shot"

Fubuki nodded and placed the ball on the penalty spot, before backing away to allow Natsumi to kick the ball.

"Strike the ball in the middle, and where your laces would be if you were wearing boots" He explained, helping her with what to do.

She nodded. And sent him another doubtful glance. None-the-less she copied the previous shot her new tutor showed her and took only one step back, took a deep breath, and stepped into the shot.

She swung her leg as it made contact with the top of the ball, hitting it into the ground, the bouncing back up, hitting her foot slightly, then going slowly towards the net with the poor kick.

Natsumi winced from the impact of the ball as she didn't kick it properly, resulting in a slightly sore ankle.

Fubuki noticed the wince, but decided to say nothing, he has been with the Inazuma caravan and Raimon team to know that you shouldn't try pity Natsumi.

"You didn't hit the ball properly? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah" She winced again, moving her ankle, wondering if it was bruised or damaged from the miss-kick like she thought. But she didn't let it get to her. All she had to do was do a normal shot, get it in, and she'd never need to kick the ball again.

That couldn't cause too many problems, right?

"Let me try one more time, I think I've got it" She stumbled slightly, but Fubuki didn't notice as he went to get the ball for the third time this training session.

Fubuki came back, dribbling the ball and placed it on the penalty spot like before.

Natsumi didn't say anything as she took three steps and ran towards the ball, hitting it pretty well and sending it into the net.

"Nice shot" Fubuki congratulated.

But her moment of victory didn't last long.

She took a sharp intake of air, before collapsing down to the floor on one knee, with her sore ankle collapsing beneath her.

She cursed silently, eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Natsumi!" The now worried boy exclaimed, quickly getting to her side, onto his knees to try and help her.

She wouldn't say anything, but Fubuki saw her clutching her ankle tightly.

"Let's get you treated, it's your ankle right?"

She still remained silent, not co-operating with the Hokkaido native.

The boy sighed, but realised he had no choice.

"Sorry, but you've given me no choice here…" Fubuki said apologetically.

Fubuki placed an arm behind her back, to support her, then the other arm under her legs, and lifted her in a bridal style over to the bench, to help her ankle.

At first, Natsumi didn't realise what he was doing, but before she could protest, he was already lifting her, if she hit him, and he dropped her, it could've made her ankle worse, so she let him take her to the bench.

He rest her on the bench and saw her with a defeated expression.

"We should've stopped after your first shot, I'm sorry" The striker apologised.

"I'm fine!" She replied aggravated at his apology, she didn't need anyone to look after her!

She took a glance at the now silent boy, whose eyes were covered by the white bangs of his hair.

She sighed… She didn't mean to come across that harsh to the sensitive striker, definitively a smaller presence than the other potential ace striker; Axel Blaze.

"Look, Fubuki…" She sighed again. "I don't say this much, well, I don't think I've ever said it at all, well.., I'm sorry, it was fun kicking the ball a bit, could you help me with my ankle? The first aid kit is over there.

Natsumi pointed to the right, showing where the kit was, to let him help her.

Fubuki rose his head and saw her face, with a red hue slowly become more notable.

"R-right" The boy noted, jogging to get the kit whilst Natsumi took off her shoe, to closer examine her ankle.

It wasn't too concerning. It was slightly red from the impact with the ball, and looked like a small bruising, so that was why she could not put her weight onto it when walking.

"So how are you feeling?"

Natsumi looked to see Fubuki finding a small bandage, and wrapping it around her ankle.

"Is this okay? It's not too tight around your ankle?" Fubuki questions.

"Y-yeah, it's fine, thank you… Fubuki…" Natsumi smiled, observing the kind boy helping her injury.

"It's no problem at all, Natsumi" Fubuki told her. "Want me to stay here, in case you need anything?"

Natsumi's blush re-appeared yet again towards the gentleman, due to the actions he has made this afternoon.

"Well, could I have a drink?" She asked politely, not wanting to offend the boy like earlier in the training session.

"Sure, we only have water though, is that okay?"

She laughed quietly. She should've realised that was all was there, it's the only drink ever at the riverbank pitch.

She nodded in agreement. But she wasn't really thirsty. At the same time she wasn't trying to be spoilt or trying to keep his attention. Or was it the latter? She seemed confused about this feeling.

"Here" Fubuki smiled, handing her the orange bottle, which the boys usually used. "You can have mine."

She smiled, a smile she was trying to supress, but it showed to the boy, who smiled brighter, handing her the bottle, which she now took.

She had a sip of the water and placed the bottle on her left.

Fubuki then took a seat next to her on the right.

Natsumi noticed how close Fubuki was sitting, but not sure if it was purposeful. But with the new feelings arising from today, which she wasn't too sure about, especially with Fubuki, someone she doesn't talk to that much, especially compared to Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji, who have been with Raimon and the caravan a longer time than the recruited Fubuki/Atsuya to try and get a striker who could temporarily take Gouenji's place, joining Someoka at the top.

"How's your ankle?" The kind boy asked again.

"You don't have to keep asking Fubuki." Natsumi told him gently. "You helped a lot, it's no problem, and the pain isn't too bad either, as long as I don't walk on it."

"Well, this training session is almost over now, I don't mind heading out early, want me to help you home?" Fubuki suggested.

"That would be helpful, thanks Fubuki" The brown haired girl thanked.

Natsumi placed her arm around Fubuki's neck, cushioned by the white scarf he decided to keep wearing, even now the two Shirou twins no longer have an internal struggle with perfection, besides this, Natsumi secretly thought the scarf looked good on him.

Fubuki then realised she put her arm around his neck, he then used his arm to support her, so she could lean on his to not use her pained ankle.

Natsumi yawned, becoming slightly tired and her pace slowed.

"Stay awake please, your giving me directions on where to go…" Fubuki said quickly, not wanting to get lost, especially if Natsumi would yell at him, when it wasn't his fault.

Her head tilted onto his shoulder, feeling the softness of the white scarf yet again.

She kept giving directions to the mansion, which was about to come into view.

Yawns became more frequent and she was clearly dazed, almost asleep, nuzzling into the scarf.

After one final yawn, she fell into sleep, with her legs no longer moving at all.

Fubuki stopped to think about what he could do.

He removed her arm from his neck gently, and quickly supported her before she dropped to the ground, and decided to carry her bridal style like before, as she didn't complain last time.

The sleeping Natsumi, finding comfort in his arms, placed her head under his neck, finding the scarf yet again.

Fubuki sighed.

"You really like my scarf, don't you Natsumi?" He thought aloud, smiling slightly at the girl.

He looked up, and found the mansion in view, which he guessed was Natsumi's house.

The mansion, as the title said, was huge. (I haven't seen her house shown on the Anime, if it was, could someone direct me to find it? But for now, this is what I guess it looks like).

The building itself had White paint covering very neat brickwork, and there was a balcony on the second story with glass doors. Supporting this were columns, making the building have a symmetrical look. There was a double door made of a light colour wood, and a few steps leading up to the entrance of the home.

Around the home was an amazing garden with different trees and flowers, a lot different than what Fubuki has seen in Hokkaido due to the snow.

Where the boy way standing, he could see the huge grey gates with a buzzer, to confirm who you are to let you in. I guess you would want some security. There would be a lot of valuables and expensive items in the mansion.

Fubuki awkwardly pressed the button, and waited a few moments.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice, which Fubuki recognised as Natsumi's father.

"H-hello, I'm a friend of Natsumi's, she is here with me" The Hokkaido native stuttered, extremely nervous.

"Very well, come in" The voice said as one of the electronic gates opened to allow the two in.

Fubuki was amazed to be in such a place, looking around at every corner of the garden.

He walked up the three steps, waiting for the door to be opened.

"What happened to Natsumi!?" The man yelled, seeing the 'unconscious' Natsumi and demanding an explanation from the boy.

Fubuki looked down, panicking, realising that yell may wake her up, and he was sure she may not be happy in this position, so he tried to keep it quick, praying that she wouldn't wake up.

The girls face went slightly red, looking like a fever may be developing.

"S-she hurt her ankle during practice today, she tried to kick the ball, so I thought I'd help her home" Fubuki explained.

The man seemed to calm down after looking at the sleeping girls ankle, seeing a bandage, he knew the boy was telling the truth.

"Please, come in, thank you for helping my daughter"

The nervous boy nodded, and walked in the door.

"Where should I lay Natsumi?" Fubuki asked.

"Could you take her to her room upstairs? I have some work to be getting on with. You have been a big help, thank you…" He trailed off awkwardly, not ending the sentence.

Fubuki turned his head slightly, wondering why he stopped talking.

"O-oh" The boy realised. "I'm Fubuki, Fubuki Shirou"

"I'll tell her you brought her home, thanks again"

"It's no problem sir" The younger of the two replied.

Fubuki walked up the huge stairway, and searched for Natsumi's room.

He found it pretty easily, with the door open to a pink and white room.

He didn't look around the room. She may not want him in here at all, so he thought he would be respectful.

He placed her on the bed, and tried to lift part of the cover, to get her comfortable and continue her sleep.

But then…

He heard a quick intake of breathe.

He looked at her to see her wincing and clutching her ankle.

"N-Natsumi!" Fubuki explained in surprise. "I'm sorry"

"You apologise a lot" Natsumi thought aloud. "Stop apologising, I'm not going to yell at you or anything"

Fubuki then gave her the bottle of water with his name on it, the same one he kept from before.

"Just in case you need it" He said as he placed it on her bed-side cabinet.

"Well, if you're okay, I'll be heading home" He said farewell, waving slightly.

The girl got comfortable on the bed, too tired to move, and quickly fell into slumber yet again.

Fubuki's eyes widened at how quickly she fell asleep.

He laughed silently.

"You might want this too" He whispered as he took his scarf from around his bed, and placed it on the foot of the bed.

The boy smiled and turned, finally leaving the room.

"She is sleeping, I should take my leave" Fubuki said, opening the main door and leaving the mansion.

So the Hokkaido boy left the household and went back to the river bank, which was now deserted, everyone was either at RaiRaiken, at Endou's tire swing, or at home by now.

Fubuki's bag was still by the bench, so he grabbed it and went home, to sleep, ready for an actual training session tomorrow.

The next day…

The sun was shining on this amazing morning, they decided to practice longer today, to make their Hissatsu techniques even stronger.

"Hey guys!" Fubuki cheered, making it to the training ground.

"Oh, hey, where were you yesterday?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah, and where is your scarf? Did you lose it?" Endou asked. "You always wear it…"

Fubuki knew he wasn't wearing his scarf, he was hoping no one would notice.

The boy blushed slightly and looked down, not giving an answer.

But that answer came soon enough.

"Sorry, I didn't set an alarm, I'm late aren't it" A voice said, slowly coming down from the hill to the riverbank pitch.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The voice, now recognised as Natsumi, asked everyone, who was just staring back at her.

Fubuki refused to look at her, and found his boots very interesting.

The rest of the boys were wide eyed, some thinking of what may have happened yesterday, and others nudging Fubuki in a teasing way.

Haruna and Aki had huge grins, squealing at 'maybe's'.

Natsumi turned her head in confusion, but then she realised her mistake.

She as dressed normally, in her usual attire, and the same, small amount of make-up as usual.

The only difference…

Was the white scarf around her neck, slowly waving in the breeze.

* * *

End.

Was this any good? It took about 5/6 hours to complete, any help would be appreciated, it's my first Inazuma Eleven fic, but I'm happy with it. Any improvements you think I could include I'll be happy to hear.


End file.
